Systems and methods herein generally relate to printing devices, and more particularly to printing devices that can print on different types of paper, and different weight papers.
Printing devices have the ability to print on many different types of print media including paper, transparencies, plastic, card stock, etc. In order to accommodate the different thicknesses, different surface textures, different curling characteristics, etc., of different forms and weights of print media, the various sheet feeding devices (e.g., rollers, nips, belts, baffles, etc.) within the printing device are adjusted so that each different type of print media will move at the correct velocity, contact the printing elements properly, and will not become jammed within the printer.
In one example, as the user loads print media into the paper tray or other media storage compartment of the printer, the user can manually indicate the size, weight, and other print media characteristics of the print media they are loading (or such characteristics can be automatically determined). Often, this is done by having the user select from a list of allowable media types and sizes presented on the graphic user interface of the printer, or associated equipment. The printer then automatically adjusts the various rollers, nips, belts, baffles, etc., to previously established parameters to cause such sheet feeding devices to move at specific velocities and to apply specific pressures when contacting the print media. Such parameters can be previously established based upon empirical testing, modeling, etc.